


Coffee Filled Guilt

by SoftiesLittleShopOfFanfic



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Curses, Damn, FUCK, Forgive Me, I know the name seems like it is, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Past Abuse, Rough Sex, Shit, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, bi-weekly updates, bitch, even im hurt, im sorry, like swearing, like very slow, major hurt because im emotionally constipated, my editor will kill me if i stop this story, please like this i haven't posted a story online in YEARS, really I am, sometimes i'll forget it's bi-weekly, sometimes i'll post twice in a day, the first two chapters were written back to back, these babies have had it rough, this isnt a coffee shop au I promise, trust me it isnt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:29:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24128182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftiesLittleShopOfFanfic/pseuds/SoftiesLittleShopOfFanfic
Summary: In the world of A/B/O things are the same but, men can get preg.My story includesRecessive Omega's who go thru an extra heat called a rut, which hurts more. They also are a majority of the time sex workers. They make up less than 1% of the world.Dominant Omega's who are normal "House wives" and more common then their recessive brothers.Dominant Alpha's who are normally more so aggressive and rude, but still rank top 1% of the scale.Recessive Alpha's how are more common and more likely to be less of a dick.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter One

In the warm rays of the Sunday sun, Ryosuke lays in bed, half awake to the faint smell of coffee. As he goes to move one of his arms, it’s greeted to the touch of something much softer than any fabric he could own. He opens his eyes and turns his head, greeted by a forceful wave of shoulder length blonde hair. It takes a moment for him to recover from it. Ryosuke takes a better look at what’s been presented to him in his bed. It’s a male, the said blonde hair falling upon fragile looking skin, which is as white as snow, with faint freckles covering the shoulders. It’s a man, but his body looks very feminine, very easy to bruise. Ryosuke shook his head as his bladder screamed for relief. He propped his body up in a half sitting half leaning position as he forced his eyes off of the blonde next to him. Slipping off of the bed carefully so he didn’t wake the other up, he made his way to the bathroom, making a mental note to grab a pair of sweats when he got out. Once in the bathroom, he was greeted by his reflection. Looking in the mirror a bit longer than he wanted to, he noticed his mess of mocha hair and his tanned skin that was covered in a uniform pattern of hickies, from his collar bone down to his hips. Ryosuke let out a soft chuckle, shaking his head as he started up his shower. ‘Just who is that guy and how much fun did we have?’ he thought to himself. He took a brisk shower that was over just as quick as it had started. Leaving the bathroom to grab the sweats he wanted he noticed that his bed was missing the body that was just in it. He put his pants on and made his way downstairs to his kitchen, where he smelt the beautiful smell of eggs and ham sizzling away in a pan, and the culprit red handed, or red mugged. The blonde had a red coffee mug in his thin pale hands, and his back to the counter. He greeted Ryosuke with a nod and pointed to the table where a black mug and a plate of breakfast was.  
He smiled and walked over to the smaller male, placed a playful kiss on his forehead and sat in his seat. “Thank you, and good morning.” he said as he picked up a fork to start eating. He noticed that the smell of coffee was stronger than normal, more satisfying in a strange way. Maybe it was the fact that there were two fresh cups? Or maybe because he’s never made his own coffee before?  
“‘Morning.” said the blonde. Ryosuke stared for longer than he intended, simply in awe of the blonde’s sharp blue eyes. How he was wearing Ryosuke’s night shirt, and how it was hanging off of one shoulder, it was a shirt that was just a bit too small on himself but seemed to come just half way down the blonde thighs, leaving more for the imagination. He felt dumb at how in awe he was of this man yet, could not remember his name and as if on cue the blonde spoke up.  
“The name is Akito if you can’t remember. You Alpha’s aren’t the best at that thing.” He turned his head away and took a long sip from his coffee mug, Ryosuke doing the same. How did he end up with such a force in his kitchen? He looked at Akito again, noticing a rather large bite mark on his shoulder the shirt wasn’t covering, with little black and blues around it. Just above them on Akito’s neck was a thick black collar. This made Ryosuke choke on his coffee a bit. Akito took notice and huffed before taking a seat in the chair across from Ryosuke. “Not only have you forgotten my name, you forgot who I am all together?” He put his chin in his hand and propped his arm on the table. “Tell me, what exactly do you remember Ryo-san?”  
“How?”  
“You had me calling it last night. Thankfully I had my collar on, you lost some control.” He stated bluntly.  
“Sorry ‘bout that..I’m assuming you’re an omega then?” Akito nodded. Bits of the prior night were coming back to Ryosuke. They had met at a bar, Ryosuke had paid him to come spend the night, in which case it makes no sense as to why Akito was still here. Had he not yet paid him? Or does the Omega have another plan?  
“Yes,” Akito sighed. “And if you’re wondering why I’m still here, it’s just a small thing I do to show my thanks.” He must’ve been speaking of breakfast, which has since been cleaned up, all of it minus the coffee mugs, and the strong scent, which now made sense to Ryosuke. That’s coming from Akito, it’s his pheromones. Was the call because Akito was in heat? It made little to no sense since he was acting perfectly normal. Maybe the blonde accepted because he was lonely.  
It’s well known that Omega’s get a bad rep these days. It’s hard for them to find jobs, find love. Which to Ryosuke was such a shame, he wouldn’t mind waking up to the sight of Akito half naked cooking breakfast for him. He wouldn’t mind the intoxicatingly energetic scent of fresh coffee each morning, and every night. He cleared his throat and thanked Akito for the food, and looked up at his kitchen clock. Being only half past 11 the day was still young. He extended an arm towards the Omega. “To make up for being so rude last night, will you allow me to take you out for a day out and a small lunch?” He asked, in hopes the smaller male would agree to it. Akito let out a soft sigh and nodded his head. “I don't have any plans for the day, but...” Akito rubbed his shoulder, his expression was hard to read and the smell of coffee was getting too strong for Ryosuke. He was getting a little too drunk on the smell, a little too excited. Akito noticed this. “Ah, shit I’m sorry.” He got up and opened a window to stand by, which helped remove some of his pheromones. “To finish my sentence from before, I have no plans, but I’m not too sure how you would feel about carrying an unmarked Omega around all day. It might stir some problems that I would rather not get into.” As true as this was, Ryosuke didn’t really mind. He just liked the thought of having one of the most attractive omega by his side and is willing and ready to defend what he wants to be his.  
“That’s fine, if you’re scared of your pheromones, I have some over the counter suppressants in the upstairs bathroom meant for omega’s.” He smiled, but Akito looked a bit disgusted.  
“You must have omega’s over often then...typical Alpha.” He looked down and backed up more towards the window. His scent fading away. Ryosuke was a bit shocked at this, a bit offended. As true as it was there was no need for this man to point it out...was there? He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose before speaking again.  
“That’s a thing in the past now that I have you here. If it makes you unhappy I can get rid of them after we get-” He was cut off.  
“I think you’re moving a bit too fast here. What do you mean now that I’m here? What do you think this is? A fanfiction where it’s love at first sight?” Akito said. He looked upset now. It’s cute that he can change his emotion so fast. Ryosuke wasn’t sure how to feel about it. He responded anyway.  
“I’m not a believer in love at first sight or fated pairs. What I do believe is I have never been this attracted to anyone in my life. I truly wouldn’t mind waking up to you every morning, so please, just let me take you out for today, stay the night again, let me get to know you and remember it this time.” He would be lying if he said he didn’t sound desperate, and lying more if he said that he didn’t release just a bit of his own pheromones. Akito held his breath for a moment before letting out a soft groan. Looking at Ryosuke with a forceful look that, if he wasn't careful, would kill any man he gave that look to.  
“Fine,” Akito said bluntly. “But if you try anything, and I mean anything, I’ll rip your throat out so you can’t smooth-talk another person like that ever again.” Ryosuke smiled and nodded in agreement. After a small sigh of victory he stood up. Explaining he was going to get dressed and suggested Akito do the same.  
It had been about an hour and a half since Akito agreed to the lunch date. Ryosuke couldn’t help but feel like a school girl. He was pacing back and forth in the living room as Akito was just up the stairs using his bathroom. Why was he getting so excited? This is normal for him...but at the same time it was completely new. Akito is different from the rest. This isn’t true love, or the pheromones. It was something totally different, maybe it’s because Akito is the first male Omega he’s been with. He wouldn’t dare to admit that to him though. It would only ruin the moment. Why was this so hard for him to process? Obviously they had slept together last night. Right?  
Ryosuke sat down, trying to ignore the problem. For him it’s easy to admit Akito is attractive, that the sex appeal was in fact there, but why is it surprising he has a desire for the Omega? He groaned, suddenly beside himself. Before he could do much more thinking, the smell of coffee hit him in the face and the slight humidity from a hot shower upstairs made its way down to him. He went silent, even more silent than he just was. Ryosuke could hear the faint humming of a familiar tune coming from Akito, it made him smile.  
“I’ll be down in a moment, just let me get dressed.” Akito called down.  
“Of course,” He called back. “Feel free to use anything in my closet that fits. I’m sure I have a few shirts that are too small on me.” This warranted a groan of thanks from the man upstairs. When talking to him it seems that all of Ryosuke’s doubts would melt away. This is normal in this day and age. The partnership of two men, especially if one is an Alpha and one is an Omega. The birth of the third genders were made for that. Everyone was taught it in school. Ryosuke just had never found a male be it Alpha, Beta, or Omega that had made him feel as fresh as Akito does. ‘Maybe this is a good thing for me,’ he thought. He was right, it could be a whole new experience, and a fresh start on the life he thought he had ruined in his last relationship. There was no time to think back on it, and to be honest he didn’t want to. Akito had made his way downstairs. One of Ryosuke's hoodies on him, and from what he can assume, the same skinny jeans Akito had on the night prior. Akito’s hair was put up into a messy bun, which showed off his thick black collar, and just a few small hickies Ryosuke had made on him. Just like this morning Ryosuke was astonished. How could one man look so good in a white hoodie and light blue skinny jeans? Maybe it wasn’t the clothes but the person wearing them. He must’ve been staring too long because Akito had cleared his throat, staring directly in Ryosuke’s eyes.  
“Are you ready Ryo-san?” He asked with crossed arms and a tapping foot. The taller male only nodded and opened the front door for him. As Akito walked out he made sure to be holding his car keys and double checked for his wallet before following the small one. They both made their way to his car. Aikto waited for the doors to be unlocked and made his way into the passenger side. Adjusting the seat to his tastes as Ryosuke got in. The Alpha started the car up and smiled at Aikto.  
“So, Italian or Western?” He asked. Akito hummed as he thought. His thin pale index finger tapping his lips. He looked at Ryosuke.  
“Whichever is fine with me, I don't have much of a preference.” The Alpha nodded and reversed the car out of his driveway. Ryosuke’s house, Akito noticed, was about 3 miles out of town. It would be a decent ride on the highway to get back into the main part of the city. Akito also had made note that the direction they’re heading is part of the Alpha run side of town, it was bound to be nicer, something Akito wasn’t sure he could handle. He wondered if Ryosuke would notice that.  
Whatever happens this afternoon, Ryosuke was going to make sure that Akito would have the best time possible. He wants to make the best second first impression.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From This point on the story will be told in Akito's POV, I had a tough time writing the second chapter in Ryosuke's POV so please forgive me :))  
> This is a harder chapter, with mentions of ED, Sex working, Body image issues, and general self hate, with minor topics of depression.

After a very quiet 20 minute drive into the city, which Akito blamed for the lack of music and for the fact he had no clue what to speak about on the way there. They pass by many buildings, a handful of different shops, many of which Akito has both never heard of, and have never had the money to step foot in. It doesn’t take long for Ryosuke to pick a place and find parking. Akito sighs softly in relief. He’s never been good stuck in a car for more than a few minutes. After parking, Ryosuke got out first and opened Akito’s door. ‘Suck up’ Akito thought to himself as he got out of the car. He adjusted his hoodie and looked over to the taller male and then at the restaurant they were parked next to. It seemed like a very laid back western style restaurant. Akito was happy that it didn’t seem too expensive or too packed even. He never really liked big crowds, or people really. But it’s not everyday where a man you hooked up with takes you out to lunch because he supposedly fell in love with you. With that being said, maybe this won't be too bad. Akito and Ryosuke walked into the restaurant and were seated quickly in a booth. They both look over the menu and Akito notices that the Alpha picked fast.   
“Anything look good to you?” he asked. The menu was surprisingly small, some burgers, a few chicken dishes, and desserts. It wasn’t long before Akito’s eyes found what he wanted, a simple slice of chocolate strawberry cheesecake. He pointed it out to the taller male to which he received a laugh that ended abruptly. “Oh you’re serious..well if that's what you want, sure.” Ryosuke had called the waitress over and placed the order. “I’ll take a chicken cordon bleu, and my partner will take a slice of your famous chocolate strawberry cheesecake.” With a smile that was close to perfect Ryosuke handed the menus back to the waitress and turned his eyes back to Akito. Akito smiled softly, a bit too shy despite him being overly confident the majority of the morning.   
“So is there a reason why you only got a sweet and not real food?” asked the taller male.  
“I don’t know. I guess I was just in the mood for it?” This came out more like a question instead of a statement, which made Ryosuke chuckle a bit, but this was true. Akito only craved sweets, more so today than any other. It’s not like he eats much anyway. His friends from highschool used to make fun of him for it. They used to call him ‘Tori” because he would eat so little, like a bird. Today was no different, eating something small and sweet, when he knows he should eat more. It’s bad enough his frame is so small as it is, but the lack of food made him even more petite. He didn't like this about himself. He didn’t like it at all. His body, his Omega status, his life in total outside of this current experience. He wished for years for it to be better, to be more confident. Now would be his chance to change that, but before he could go on, his Alpha friend interjected his thoughts.   
“The mood for sweets? I hope I didn’t get you pregnant,” he laughed to himself. “That would be a little scary don’t you think?” Akito could agree with the thought of bearing this man's child to be scary and overwhelming. “I wouldn’t mind it though.” Akito shot a glare at Ryosuke.  
“I would, I don’t know you.” This was also true, he didn’t know this man yet he was pretty comfortable with him so far. He had begun to let his guard down. Akito shook his head and propped his elbow on the table, resting his chin in his hand. He needed to remember who he was and how he got here, this was just a coincidence. He’s a sex worker, such as society made him be. No matter the amount of suppressants, patches or pills, he is lower than any normal Omega. He’s recessive, bound to this wretched life, this endless cycle. This however made Akito wonder, does Ryosuke know his full status? Of course he knows Akitos' an Omega, but does he know which kind? This worried Akito. Would Ryosuke be repulsed? Would he chuck Akito out to the curb? Or worse, does the Alpha know? Does he have a kink for recessives?   
“Okay sorry, I was just making a joke…” Ryosuke stopped for a moment before he continued. “Hey, are you okay? You look a little pale.” All Akito could do is nod. He didn’t want to bring this up to him, because for some odd reason, no matter how hard he’s tried to think lightly of this man, he couldn’t help but feel safe...in a way.  
They sat in silence for the next few minutes before their food came. Ryosuke thanked the waitress before pulling a smaller dish to him and putting half of his chicken on it, then taking away Akito’s cheesecake.  
“Eat some real food and then I’ll let you eat this junk.” He looked pretty serious when he said this.  
“Fine...but if I don’t like it I’m taking that cheesecake back.” Akito then picked up his fork and poked at the grilled chicken for a minute or two before taking a small forkful into his mouth. Trying only to appease the Alpha, he ended up actually liking it. He ate each bite as if he had never eaten before, upset when his plate was clean, but like a parent with their child, Ryosuke replaced it with the sweet cheesecake Akito had originally ordered. Humming as he put a forkful into his mouth. Ryosuke laughed, finishing up his own food. “I’m glad you ate, and that you like your dessert. I didn’t really take you for a sweets type of person,” he said as he waved down the waitress for the bill.  
“Yeah, and I didn’t take you to be such a sweet smelling Alpha,” Akito let out. “I noticed it earlier during breakfast. You smell like coffee creamer.”  
“Well, then we’re a perfect match, since you smell like coffee,” the taller male said with a grin. Akito couldn’t help but once again think how, when Ryosuke speaks, all of his doubts seem to fade away.

This feeling hadn’t lasted long, because after their quiet subtle and laid back lunch, Ryosuke had taken Akito clothes shopping to all of those name brand shops he had never once stepped foot into. This was new territory, a whole new ball game. The amount of pheromones he was smelling was making him go crazy, he was starting to shell up. Thankfully he had taken Ryosuke's advice and used the suppressants he had on hand. If he hadn’t, the amount of Alphas in this one store alone would have been even more terrifying than it currently was. Ryosuke was by his side, not noticing how petrified he was, which Akito was also thankful for. They had slowly made their way to the dressing rooms, an armful each of clothes of varying prices. Akito was sure he had seen one of the price tags labeled with a big $300 on it, and he was sure it was only a hoodie. Once at the dressing room doors Ryosuke handed Akito an outfit.  
“Try these on for me,” he stated nonchalantly. Akito looked at him like he was crazy.  
“Excuse me?” Akito nearly choked on his own breath. This whole outfit had to come just short of $1000 and Ryosuke wanted him to try it on?  
“You heard me, try the clothes on, please.” He rubbed the back of his neck, looking away from Akito, who couldn’t sense any pheromones from him, so at least he wasn’t being forceful of it.  
With a sigh Akito opened the dressing room door and walked in. “Fine,” he huffed, and shut the door behind him. The outfit was nice. The pants were a pair of tan, almost nude, skinny jeans. On top, a white cropped hoodie that had bigger sleeves, reminiscent of a kimono. The undershirt was something Akito wouldn’t imagine Ryosuke having any taste for. It was a long sleeved fishnet shirt that ended just at the belt loop of the jeans. Looking at himself in the mirror gave Akito a small heart attack. He definitely looked the part of an Alpha’s Omega. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, but the outfit was undoubtedly nice. There was a knock at the door.   
“How does it look?” Ryosuke called through the door. Akito took a moment before he opened it and walked out in front of Ryosuke. “Stunning,” he said with a grin. Akito could smell the faint scent of coffee creamer in the air, a faint flush coating his cheeks as he did a small spin for the man in front of him.  
“It’s comfortable...but it is way too expensive.” He looked at Ryosuke who was already calling a worker to come check up on them.  
“Don’t worry, it’s on me.” He turned to the store worker. “Hello, I’d like to purchase the outfit he’s wearing along with everything else in my arms.” The store clerk pulled out a portable scanner and scanned the tags on Akito’s outfit as well as the rest of what Ryosuke was holding. He paid for it there, and soon after, the worker took the loose clothes and bagged them up.   
Ryosuke took the bags and smiled at Akito. “Shall we head out Aki-san?” Akito nodded and left the store with Ryosuke.  
“What...exactly do you do for work Ryo-san?” he asked, with a bit of hesitance in his voice.  
“I’m in business.” He was vague with his answer, but Akito wasn’t going to push it any farther, he assumed maybe he was a CEO or maybe, with his attitude, a trust fund baby. “What about you, what do you do when you aren’t on dates with your hookups?” There was a hint of playfulness in his question, but Akito could tell he was also being serious. This made Akito stop in his tracks. The feeling of being unworthy was back as reality hit him again. And as if life was telling him to stop this now, there came a booming voice. A voice that held more than plain excitement.   
“Oh shit! I know that collar, it’s an unmarked bitch!” The air began to fill with the overwhelming smell of cinnamon that burnt his nose. “He’s so cute. Hey sweetheart, you’re from K’s hotel aren’t you?” An arm curls around his shoulder. It’s not Ryosuke, where was Ryosuke? “Still charging $50 a night?” said the stranger. Akito tensed, his whole body shaking, mostly from fear but also from anger. How dare someone come up to him in public and mention that godforsaken hotel. And how dare it be around Ryosuke! In the middle of his thoughts Akito could hear an audible pop, followed by a loud crack. There were a few gasps, a distant scream for security, and the very strong smell of coffee creamer. It was Ryosuke. When Akito regained his senses, he looked around. The other Alpha was getting up off the floor, a small pool of blood now staining the once perfectly white floor.  
“Don’t you dare speak about my partner like that.” Ryosuke said, a low growl coming from deep within his throat.   
“How can you stand up for, or even call a recessive your partner? Especially this one, he’s a whore, just like the rest of them,” the other Alpha growled back. Ryosuke grabbed onto Akito’s arm, holding him tight as he pulled him to his side. The smell of creamer was even stronger, out matching the smell of cinnamon. The other Alpha began to back away. Ryosuke wasn’t done.  
“Because I don’t label love after gender. I don’t see him for his gender, I see him for him. Unlike a scumbag like you.” The other Alpha lowered his voice, apologizing after a small crowd started to form. Ryosuke and Akito began to leave.  
Akito was in shock. Once again, this man who he had only met last night, was defending him. Did Ryosuke truly like him? Or is this just a cover? He couldn’t tell. But Akito and Ryosuke had made their way back to the car. The bags were thrown into the back seat, and Akito was pushed back against the car. Ryosuke loomed over him.  
“I think you have some explaining to do,” he said. Akito nodded.  
“Let’s...get back before I tell you. Please.” Ryosuke nodded and let Akito get into the car, following suit. ‘This is going to be fun,’ Akito thought to himself as they began the drive back to Ryosuke’s house.  
After a long, even more so silent drive back, they made their way inside. Ryosuke sitting on his couch, and Akito standing wearily by the front door, just in case something bad happened. He was nervous. He didn’t want Ryosuke to find out like this; he wanted to let him down gently.  
“I had a feeling, by our talk in the morning on how I met you and what you did for a living, and I’m not mad, really I’m not.” There was a pause, a long pause. Ryosuke’s face was unreadable. What happened to "falling for him". Why does it seem like he’s beside himself? Why is Akito so worried? This is normal for him. Once a man finds out Akito is recessive they either get rough with him or they just push him off to the side. He had the scars to prove it. His back was covered in puffy red scars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you so so much for reading this chapter of CFG!! It means a ton to myself and my editor!  
> Please keep an eye out for my upcoming story Mafumafu  
> Mafumafu (roughly meaning Tea) Is about a young man Mafu, and his struggles being a young Gang leader.  
> The release is to be announced.


	3. Big News!

Hello! I'm Soft, the creator of Coffee Filled Guilt, and I have some great news! Within the next few months, a web comic version of CFG will start to hit the internet! With this comes something that I'm a little sad to announce. CFG will be on a short hiatus as I work to make a webcomic script, I will though be working on the next few chapters for here though! Once we start work on the comic I will be more active in posting on here! Please look out for Chapter three within the next few days! Afterwards will be the hiatus.   
I hope you guys are as excited as we here on the CFG team are!   
We have a discord server that I will be linking in the notes of Chapter three and an Instagram that will hold updates for both the story and comic.   
Again we're very excited and hope to see you continue to support us in this adventure! Thank you for all the love so far and in the future!  
We're always looking for more editors and proofreaders as well! Please feel free to apply via the discord that I'll have posted in Chapter three!  
Until then! I love all of you!  
-Warm regards Soft and the CFG Team.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Chapter three is a bit of a tougher chapter  
> TW- Mentions of rape  
> See the foot notes for the link to the Discord server!

So here they were. Akito with his hand on the doorknob and Ryosuke, on the couch. Akito couldn’t muster up the strength or courage to speak first, so he stood silently. His eyes stayed glued to Ryosuke. He felt that if he looked away he may be attacked. The silence was beginning to drown out Akito’s fears when Ryosuke spoke. “So, I want to stress just one thing with you Akito. I’m not mad at you, just the lack of honesty.” He paused for a moment, running a hand through his hair. Akito hadn’t a clue as to what to say. Fumbling to even think. What could he say? What would even make this situation the least bit better? “So, a prostitute?” Ryosuke questioned. Akito was suddenly overcome with intense anger. How could he even ask that? Was he not aware how derogatory that word was? Just when Akito was starting to think he was different. Ryosuke ripped that away from him.   
"So that's all I am now, huh? Just some filthy prostitute?" Akito's voice shook while he tried not to tear up in front of the Alpha. Ryosuke's eyes widened as if his mind was beginning to race and find a way to diffuse the situation. He's not even entirely sure what he'd done wrong. Akito knew though. It hurt, the anger was burning his throat, his eyes and his heart. He let out the intense smell of stale coffee beans. Ryosuke’s face contorted a bit, his nose scrunching. This further angered the Omega.  
“Just as I was starting to even think you were half decent! You find out just a small bit of who I am and you go to mess it all up! What happened with what you said this morning? When you said you wouldn’t mind being with me! No matter how fast I said it was going, I was happy!” His hand moved from the doorknob, forming into a fist, hitting the frame. His tears started to come out, maybe from the pain, or from the anger of his throbbing heart being broken. Ryosuke was showing some interest in this new side of Akito. He was releasing his own pheromones in response to Akito’s, yet staying silent and in his seat. The smaller male noticed this, he also noticed Ryosuke’s hand was also balled into a fist. “What? Nothing to say? You’re nothing but a disgusting, lie filled Alpha like the rest of them! One thing doesn’t seem good to you and you throw us to the side!”  
“I never said that Akito!” Ryosuke responded, his voice was hoarse. “I never said I’d throw you to the side! Not once!” Akito was starting to feel the effects of Ryosuke’s strong pheromones, swaying ever so slightly. “As I said I’m not even mad at you! Why are you getting hostile with me?” The Alpha questioned.  
“I’m not a prostitute...I’m just a normal recessive. I’m just trying to survive. Finding work is hard, love is harder,” Akito stopped for a moment, looking down at the floor to hide his face. “You reacting as you did...calling me that, it makes me realize over and over again just how shameful and worthless I am in this world.” Telling Ryosuke this truth, his truth, hurt far more than being shamed and looked down upon. He once again grabbed the doorknob, twisting it. He needed to get out. He wanted to leave, go back to his own apartment and never come out. “I don’t think you or I should be around eachother, all of this was a horrible idea.” That was a lie. This was one of the best days he had ever had, before Akito fucked it all up.   
“Don’t...don’t say that, I’m not going to let you leave like this, I’m not going to live without you by my side,” Ryosuke said. Akito hadn’t noticed but the Alpha had finally gotten up. “You’re not worthless, I can prove that to you. Give me the chance.” His hand was on the door now. Looming over Akito, his head down to meet the top of the Omega’s. His pheromones were even stronger now, making Akito weak in the knees. He fought to ignore this, he was still angry, not just at Ryosuke but himself too.  
“How can I give you a chance when I don’t want to give myself one?” He felt Ryosuke's arms wrap around him. It was warm.   
“I’ll love you for you. I see you Akito, I’m sorry I called you what I did, but you haven’t given me much information to work with.” The Alpha held Akito close. The shorter male gave in, his arms wrapping around his taller counterpart. He let out his sobs, burying his face into Ryosuke’s chest. These were painful sobs, yet liberating. Something he needed. 

They stood like this for nearly an hour before moving over to the couch. Akito was still in the Alpha’s arms. Ryosuke had been running his hand through the blonde’s hair, waiting for the tears to stop before speaking. “Talk to me, tell me what you’re comfortable with saying.” His voice was soft, it made Akito feel safe again. The smaller male nodded and began to tell Ryosuke his tale. When Akito was younger, he had discovered he was an omega, life was hard yes, but at fifteen, he was once again tested, coming out as recessive. His parents were an Alpha-Beta marriage that birthed himself and his older brother. His father was a Dominant Alpha, so he was appalled having learned his son was not only an Omega, but a recessive one at that. With this knowledge, he began to make both his sons’ lives a living hell. He had thought that Akito’s Beta mother had cheated on him, or worse lied about her third gender. He went insane with those thoughts. Not being able to come to terms with the fact that he had bore two Omegas, he took to beating Akito and his other family members almost daily, but Akito got out. He was seventeen, nowhere to go and no one to take him in, until he found K’s hotel. The pay was decent for a recessive and the owner was understanding and sweet. Akito had managed to save up money for his own place, buy his own food, and take care of himself, despite being beaten and hated by his customers and past lovers. When Akito turned twenty he had come into contact with an Alpha who was a new regular of his. He had started out kind and peaceful. Akito felt like he could open up to him. He had fallen in love for the first time. They had made plans for Akito to run away from the hotel and live with him, to become his mate. But when it had finally gotten to the day Akito would leave, the Alpha never showed. It took a full three weeks before Akito could contact him again. When he did, the Alpha invited him over. It had been a decent reunion until the Alpha used his pheromones to overtake Akito, raping him. If he hadn’t worn his collar that day Akito would’ve been forcefully marked, unable to continue his work and be back on the streets. It scared him. Akito never told anyone about that day, or about that Alpha. Akito is now twenty three, and laying in Ryosuke’s arms, feeling better than he did just an hour ago. Ryosuke stayed silent the whole time the smaller male spoke, only stroking his hair and holding him tighter when Akito stopped to hold back cries. Being able to tell his story healed Akito ever so slightly, he felt free.   
“Thank you,” said the Omega. “Thank you for listening to me...for not throwing me away before I could speak.” He smiled softly. The Alpha chuckled a bit and kissed Akito’s forehead.  
“Thank you for trusting me.” He looked into the Omega’s blue eyes with no malice or hatred in his own. “I told you, I will love you enough for you to love yourself.” Akito wouldn’t be able to fully trust him just yet, but he let it go, it was enough to make him smile for now.  
It was early evening by the time the pair finally got off of the couch. Akito’s stomach growled for food, and Ryosuke knew just what to do. “Hey, I want to know if you would still like to spend the night. I’ll cook dinner.” His smile was honest. The small male nodded and smiled back.  
“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/Zqdwv6U  
> Above this message is the link to our official discord server! Feel free to join and ask questions and updates!  
> Below this message is the @ for our Instagram where you can find updates on CFG and other stories in the future!  
> Insta- softieslittleshopoffanfic


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the last chapter before the short break!  
> It's a long one, but a good one!

It had been four months since Ryosuke and Akito originally met, and the season had changed from late summer into early fall. The air becoming crisp and cool, Akito found himself wearing a mix of long sleeved shirts and hoodies far too big for his own frame. He was still working at K’s hotel despite Ryosuke offering him a way out and a roof over his head rent free. Akito didn’t like the idea, but kept in contact with the Alpha as a back up plan in case he had to leave the hotel. This in turn gave Ryosuke false hope, and many failed attempts to keep pursuing Akito as a lover. Akito didn’t like the advances, but didn’t shoot them down entirely, sometimes giving into them when lunch or dinner was mentioned, at the expense that it was what he wanted. This became his routine. After work he would check his phone to find new messages asking if he would like to spend the night, or go out on weekends for a few drinks. Tonight was no different. Akito was just finishing his shift at the hotel when his phone chimed. It was Ryosuke. He had asked the Omega if he had eaten dinner yet. To be honest, one of his clients had taken him out, but until this moment his stomach didn’t respond to the idea of food so it was a welcomed thought in his head. He swiftly replied with an acceptance and waited for an answer, which came rather quickly.  
‘I’ll meet you outside in twenty sweetheart.’ Akito sneered at the response and went to put his phone away when another chime alerted him. ‘I have a surprise for you after dinner :)’ A surprise huh? This wasn’t new. Ryosuke often spoiled the Omega with gifts every few weeks, but to mention it was suspicious. He paid no mind and continued to finish up. As Akito left the front door of the hotel he heard his name being called out. Was it Ryosuke already? He looked around but hadn’t seen the Alpha, instead he was greeted with a thin figure, standing roughly at the same height as him. His heart dropped. After eight years he never expected to see who the world had just presented him with. It was his brother, who stood just a few feet away from him. “Yamiyo?” His voice came out like a squeak, and with good reason. As he looked at his brother, he noticed that the male was wearing rather expensive clothing, much more expensive than what Ryosuke had gifted him only a few months prior. He also took note that the Omega wasn’t wearing the thick black government required collar. Yet he still stood in front of a sex hotel in an Alpha run district.   
“It is you Aki!” The male had tears in his eyes as he pulled Akito towards him in a firm hug that nearly made his eyes pop out of his skull. “Oh how I missed you little brother!” His brother looked at him after releasing him from the embrace, his hands still firm on Akito’s shoulders. His expression went from relief to sorrow and pity. “Aki...what are you doing by this unsightly establishment?” He looked at the hotel with disgust, a face that not even Ryosuke would make. Akito went from shock to anger. This man who he hasn't seen in nearly a decade, bumps into him and insults his workplace, as if Yamiyo wasn’t an Omega himself, as if he didn’t remember what someone this low in society had to do to make a living. He couldn’t hold back his anger any longer, shoving his brother away from him.  
“How dare you! You act as if you never had to do this to get by.” Akito was yelling through his teeth in order to keep his voice down. Yamiyo looked stunned, in shock at how someone would speak like that to him.  
“What do you mean? After you left,” he groaned. “Dad set me into marriage with a high ranking Alpha, I didn’t need to stoop as low as you.” He brushed his hair to the side and gave a sly smirk. “I’m not some mongrel. I’m respected.” Before Akito could give his response, a car honked and the sound of Ryosuke’s voice followed soon after.  
“Aki love, let's go, our reservation is in thirty,” he called out. Akito didn’t hesitate to push past his brother and head to the car. As he passed by he said a low ‘You’re dead to me.’ and made his way into the passenger side, shutting the door with a loud slam.  
“Let’s go,” Akito told the Alpha, keeping his eyes ahead of him. He ignored Ryosuke’s questions about who he was talking to and if he needed help as he began to drive off. He gave up with his interrogation when Akito gave a firm punch to his shoulder.  
Despite the rough start to the night, the duo shared a calm dinner at Akito’s new favorite restaurant in the heart of a Beta district. Ryosuke had ordered Akito a slice of vanilla bean cake, which luckily brought the smaller males' mood up. They shared a few laughs and as the routine went, the Alpha tried to flirt with him, but was continuously shot down. “So,” Ryosuke started. “I have a minor business event going on in the upcoming week and I have a plus one.” He smiled at Akito and held out his hand with a small white invitation. Akito took the piece of paper and read through it, becoming sick as the thought of being around a large group of people came to mind.  
“I don’t know Ryo, I’m not good with crowds.” He handed the paper back to Ryosuke. “Plus it’s a formal event, I don’t have any clothes for it.” The taller male smiled and got out of his seat, excusing himself. Akito watched as he walked out of the restaurant and came back just a few short moments later. In Ryosuke’s hands was a long thin box that he set on the table as he sat down. He motioned for Akito to open it.  
“Here’s the solution to the clothes issue.” Akito gave him a glare as he opened the box. Inside was a white suit and tucked to the side was a pink tie embroidered with a rose. “No need to thank me just yet,” Ryosuke joked. What did he expect Akito to do? This had to be one of the most over the top gifts he had received from the Alpha. He put the top of the box back on and looked up at Ryosuke, not knowing what to say or do. He gave a shy smile and put his hand to his cheek.  
“I don’t know what to say,” He trailed.  
“Just say yes, come with me to the event. I promise no one will bother you. I’ll do the talking.” He smiled back. Akito gave a sigh before nodding his head and moving the box next to him. He knew that if he tried to decline again the Alpha wouldn’t give up. They finished up their food before heading back to Ryosuke’s car. The night was still young and with Akito’s mood back up, they decided to head to the Alpha’s town house outside of the Alpha district. The car ride was full of laughter and weak puns. The smell of coffee and creamer filled the car as they pulled up to the house.  
Making their way inside, Akito tossed the box onto the couch and made his way up the stairs to Ryosuke’s bedroom. Akito began kicking off his shoes and plopped onto the soft mattress with a satisfied sigh, letting his hair loose and closing his eyes. Ryosuke followed shortly after. “Hey don’t just toss it to the couch without expecting me to see you wearing it.” Akito opened an eye and saw Ryosuke holding the suit’s box. He let out a long laugh and sat up. Allowing the Alpha to hand him the box before getting off of the bed. Ryosuke smiled and backed up to the door.  
“What? Gonna watch me change?” Akito asked.  
“If you’d let me,” the tall male teased. Akito gave him a glare before Ryosuke laughed and walked out, closing the door behind him. “I’m only teasing sweetie.” Akito opened up the box once more and began to strip as he took out each part of the white suit. He put on each piece with care, scared to wrinkle the fabric. It was cool on his skin, the inside of the pants and jacket were lined with silk. Both cuffs on the jacket had the letter ‘A’ embroidered onto them. He took out the tie last and slipped it on and gave a half assed attempt at tying it. Akito walked over to the mirror and gave himself a quick glance. The suit was form fitting, complimenting his new found curves. For the first time he smiled at his reflection. He had gained a decent amount of weight and was finally starting to find himself attractive. Maybe Ryosuke was good for him after all, sure he annoyed him, but he helped make him feel better. As he started to get lost in his thoughts a quick knock pulled him back in.  
“Yeah,” Akito called out, as Ryosuke entered the room. A faint gasp left the Alpha’s throat which was followed by a smile. Akito rubbed the back of his neck and gave a small twirl to show off the fit of the suit. The Alpha clapped and looked at Akito with wide eyes.  
“I knew you’d fit it well, you look so beautiful.” He extended a hand out to the small male which Akito took. He was pulled into a hug. “Thank you for doing this for me Aki, you made me very happy tonight.” Akito laughed and pulled away before taking the jacket off. Ryosuke left again so that he could change back into his pants and hoodie. He put everything neatly back into the box and set it on the dresser across the room before plopping back into the bed, falling quickly into one of the best slumbers he has ever had.  
The next morning Akito woke up, cuddled in Ryosuke’s arms. He debated getting up, but the morning was chilly and the Alpha’s body heat seemed like a better option, even though he normally wouldn’t let this happen. He closed his eyes again and inched closer to the man. Akito’s back was to him, but he felt warm all over, before a quick chill ran down his spin when he felt something harder than a knee hitting right below his ass. It startled him and he pulled away fast, sitting up as he did so. He didn’t dare to lift the covers as he slid out of the Alpha’s bed and made his way into the kitchen.  
It wasn’t long before Ryosuke joined him. Akito had just finished making the pair breakfast and each a cup of coffee. They both sat down at the kitchen table and started to eat. Akito didn’t know how to start up a conversation because of the shock from just an hour before. He figured he could get away with just a good morning and eat his omelette in peace since Ryosuke knew he wasn’t much of a morning person. This wasn't the case. After taking a rather long drawn out sip of coffee, the Alpha smiled and began to speak. “Thank you once again for cooking me an amazing breakfast,” he started. “But forgive me for being rude, I have to get to work soon.” He let out a sigh of frustration before he finished his food, staying in his seat just a bit longer to drink the rest of his coffee. Akito thanked the Gods Ryosuke didn’t continue to speak as he pulled his phone from his pocket to browse the web. He finished up his food and washed the dishes as Ryosuke made his way up the stairs to take a shower. For Akito, it was his day off of work, but not for the Alpha. Akito learned after a few weeks that Ryosuke worked in an office. He was careful to not give Akito too many details, so the Omega never pressed for more.   
An hour had passed and Ryosuke was off for work, he left Akito with a spare key to the house and told him he was more than welcome to stay if he didn’t have anything to do. Akito was more than happy to do so and plopped on the couch after the tall male left and turned on the history channel. It was midnoon when Akito’s phone began to ring. When he looked at it, he saw a number he didn’t recognize. He made sure to keep all of his client’s phone numbers saved and he knew the hotel wouldn’t allow a new one to call him without warning him first. It piqued the blonde man's interest, after three rings he picked up. ”Hello, you’ve reached Toki, how can I help?” He cringed a bit having to use his work name, he never really liked it. The line was silent for a moment before a robot's voice began to speak.  
“The caller trying to reach you is hard of hearing and or can not speak, please hold for an interpreter.” That’s a new one, thinking it was a scam, Akito was about to hang up when a female voice spoke. “Hello, is this the number to Akito Chinen?” This wasn’t a customer, or anyone he knew, but he answered with a plain yes. “Wonderful, I’m with the Kagawa family industries and I’m calling to-” The woman was cut off by a click. Akito had enough, it was definitely a scam so he hung up. If it was truly important to him they would call back.  
As Akito wasted more of the day away he became more and more restless, it felt as if he was having a panic attack. He started to pace the living room, his chest tight and the feeling of dread coming down like a thick fog on his mind. He had no idea what to do, he hadn’t had a panic attack in a long while. As his mind began to run faster he made his way into the bedroom, the sudden urge to throw himself into a pile of Ryosuke’s clothes hitting him. ‘Would that help?’ he thought to himself. It didn’t hurt to try, so he pulled out one of the Alpha’s shirts from the closet and curled up into a ball on the bed. The faint smell of hazelnut cream flooded his senses, and he began to calm down. Throwing himself under the blankets with the shirt, he fell asleep, finally calm.  
He wasn’t sure how long he had been asleep for but when he had woken up his senses had come back to him. Was what he was feeling separation anxiety? It was possible, but it normally affected Omegas who were paired or in heat, and to his knowledge he was neither. Akito sat up, throwing the shirt into a corner and kicking off the blankets. Horrified with himself, he didn’t want to ever feel like that again. Even more so, he didn’t want to be paired, especially by pheromones. Thoughts of his past relationship flooded his mind. It had lasted a year, the sweet smell of honey was like a drug to him back then. Now it only made him nauseous. He rushed himself to the bathroom and let his stomach go, hoping the memories of two years ago would follow. Just as he finished and sat himself on the cool bathroom floor, the front door opened and the strong smell of cream followed with it. ‘He has horrible timing.’ Akito pushed himself up and made himself presentable. He really didn’t want Ryosuke knowing what went down just now. Akito made his way down the stairs and into the living room where Ryosuke sat. He looked pretty defeated. The Omega had never seen him like this.  
“Are you okay?” He asked as he got closer. Ryosuke seemed surprised as he jumped a bit in his seat, almost instantly smiling and began to look more like the Alpha Akito knew.  
“Yeah, I’m perfect. Just a long day, hey what are you doing here?” He seemed to be trying to change the subject, and for now Akito let it go. If the taller male was upset or disgruntled he would let it be up to Ryosuke to tell him. He didn’t want to force his woes out of him. Akito knew better than to do that.  
“I ended up taking a nap and over sleeping, I was about to head out.” Akito made his way to the door only to be stopped by the man behind him.  
“Why don’t you stay a little longer? I’ll cook.” If Akito hadn’t known better he would’ve thought this to be an innocent offer, but the look in the Alpha’s eyes was the same look he had been given the night they met at the bar. He wasn’t sure if Ryosuke knew what he was doing, or if he just didn’t know how to hide his pain. Akito accepted his offer because of this and followed Ryosuke into the kitchen to help make dinner. A small part of him wished the taller male would open up to him, but his own instincts told him not to butt into something that wasn’t meant for him. But Akito couldn’t help feeling like he should.  
“How about we make a handmade pizza tonight Ryo-san?” Akito suggested. It might help the two men allow their minds to get away from their issues and let them enjoy the company of each other the same way they forgot their worries the night they met.  
“Sounds like a good idea, I’ll start the dough if you start the sauce,” Ryosuke said.  
“Fine, as long as I get to eat some of the cheese.” The Alpha chuckled and agreed to the terms as they started to make their way around each other.


	6. The future of CFG

Hello everyone, Softie here.  
I know Coffee Filled Guilt hasn't been updated in a bit and I wanted to update you all. Firstly, thank you SO MUCH for over 200 hits! I never thought my story would get this far in such a short amount of time. It means the world to me that all of you like it so much. Second, regarding CFG, it's not over. I had an artist who was willing to work on my team to illustrate CFG, but it didn't go past the first sketches which bummed me out quite a bit. It put me in a place where I gave up and didn't want to keep working on something I had so much passion for. After a month or so I started to make small drabbles of the two boys and got myself back up and running! I ended up deleting EVERYTHING I had originally planned out and took a fresh look on the story. Chapter 5 will hopefully be done and edited before August 25th.  
Again, thank you all SO SO MUCH for reading the story so far, and for loving it more than I have in the past months. So, buckle up and get ready for CFG to come back and feelings to get hurt (with comfort of course) I hope to see you there, and hopefully some new faces as well.

\- With much love, Softie.


	7. Chapter five

A whole week passed by in a blink of an eye. It was too quick for Akito. He knew that in just a few hours he would be stuck in a room full of Alphas. He began to pace back and forth as his taller counterpart was using the shower. Akito was worried, did he remember to put a suppressant patch on? He felt his back, he had one on. A small sigh of relief left his throat. The last thing he needed was his pheromones stabbing him in the back and ruining the night for Ryosuke. ‘Or worse,’ he thought. ‘Go into heat and get jumped.’ He shuddered at the thought. It wasn’t the first time he worried about this, and it will never be the last. Akito sighed and sat down on the couch in the Alpha’s living room. This was just the sad truth about being an Omega, the constant fear. Knowing nine out of ten always get jumped during their first heat. He wished schools...no he wished that Alpha’s could learn to control their impulses. It would be so much easier for young Omega’s to live. If only all Alpha’s were like Ryosuke.

He let out a quiet “Fuck,” and pulled out his phone to keep him occupied. As he scrolled through his social medias browzing around different articles Akito found one that stuck out more than the rest, a bright picture with a candid photo of Ryosuke. Next to him was Akito himself, it looked as if someone shot it when they went out the week prior. His heart fell to his stomach as he read the headline ‘Kagawa Inc’s young vice president out with a new mysterious lover’ ‘Kagawa? Why does that name sound familiar?’ Akito allowed the question to slip from his mind as he read deeper into the article. As he skimmed through, it talked about Ryosuke gaining his position with the company right out of highschool with no recommendation. How he was caught up in a scandal just a year ago with a young Omega woman who made major headlines when she announced that she was pregnant with his child. Akito was in shock. He didn’t know what to think. Does he bring this up to Ryosuke? Why did he hide it from him? Before his mind could wander any further, the faint smell of vanilla creamer made its way into his senses. It was a harder hit than normal. Instead of making him happy, the scent made him sick. His nausea got worse as he heard footsteps come down the stairs, and grow closer to him. Akito’s stomach churned more as the footsteps stopped and a presence was next to him.  
“The suit looks better on you than I remember,” said the voice. Akito forced a smile and nodded.  
“Thank you, I still don’t know what I can do to repay you.” He wanted to leave and forget the past few months. He knew he couldn’t, he didn’t want to. Akito had to keep this to himself, at least for the time being. He didn’t want to accuse Ryosuke of anything until he figured this out.  
“You don’t have to do anything but go to this event with me,” said the Alpha nonchalantly. “And maybe stay by my side as my partner.” Ryosuke smiled and placed a small kiss on the side of Akito’s head. “That’s all I want, really.” The smaller male scoffed and swatted at Ryosuke playfully as he stood up. Akito slid his phone into his pants pocket and moved towards the kitchen. As he got there, he went to take his coffee mug out and stared down at it, thankful his back was to the other. His eyes would have shown the hurt he was trying to hide if he were to turn around.  
“Yeah...in your dreams.”

It was finally time for the event. Akito and Ryosuke had left home early around 5pm for the two hour drive to the event’s building which was deep in an Alpha dominant town two cities over. Ryosuke let Akito out of the car and allowed the valet to take the car. The Omega had his arm intertwined with the Alpha’s as they walked into the building. Akito’s eyes widened. The inside was beautiful, the way the lights twinkled and the smell of quality food and expensive perfumes. It was straight out of a movie. He gave a quick glance up to Ryosuke, their eyes meeting for a moment. Ryosuke smiled at the wide eyed Omega and gave a soft squeeze to his arm. “Beautiful right?” He asked.  
“Yes, it is. How can someone even live like this?” Akito shifted his attention back to the room, the crowd of people within it, for that moment didn’t scare him and for now, the article he read meant nothing.  
“Compared to you, this place is dull. So it’s rather easy.” Ryosuke looked out at the room. His comment took Akito by surprise, a thin layer of pink coated his cheeks and a small smile appeared.  
“Don’t be stupid Ryo. I’m nothing but a pebble in this ocean.” He looked away, suddenly feeling shy.  
“I’m being honest, you’re stunning. Look over there,” Ryosuke gestured to the crowd. “Their eyes are on you.” Akito took a look at the crowd again, the Alpha was right, he was the center of attention. With all these eyes on him, he tensed up. The pressure was finally setting in. “Hey, don’t worry, they’re just jealous I have the best looking guy here.” Akito looked at Ryosuke and forced a smile, the thought of the article making its way back into his head.  
“Or it’s because I’m your new scandal?” The taller male’s eyes widened.  
“What do you mean?” As they spoke they made their way deeper into the dining hall finding a good spot out of view to speak. Akito sighed and let go of Ryosuke, holding his arms he looked at the floor.  
“I didn’t want to say anything, but I read in a recent article about us and your scandal last year.” He shifted his weight and leaned against the wall. “Why didn’t you tell me?” The Alpha sighed in response, rubbing the back of his neck while looking down at the Omega.  
“I didn’t think it was important. It’s in the past. You’re my present and future.” Akito took a look at the Alpha, he seemed sincere, and he hasn’t given him a reason to think he was lying. But a pressing question came to mind.  
“Am I...you’re first man?” Ryosuke jumped in his skin and took a step back. His face turning a bright red. “I take that as a yes? Would that be the real reason you kept this from me?” Ryosuke went to reply but the sound of a mic turning on filled the silence. Both men looked over at the main table and were greeted with the sight of two men. Given the distance and the amount of people in the room, neither of the two could see what they looked like but one of them began to speak.  
“Thank you all so much for attending this year's staff banquet for Kagawa Inc! We’re both thrilled to see that everyone came,” the voice started. It was a feminine voice, but noticeably deeper. ‘Probably an Omega,’ Akito thought. He and Ryosuke made their way closer. Akito had a better view of the man speaking. His frame was thin, short dark hair and pale skin. He was in disbelief, the man speaking was Yamiyo. He wasn’t alone though, the man next to him was tall, his face was very intimidating, but he was dressed rather well. His dark suit complemented his deep brown hair and strong body type. Just who was Yamiyo standing next to? “Before we kick everything off with Hisa’s yearly speech, I would love to make a special announcement. As many of you have heard, we celebrate five years of marriage tomorrow and will be leaving the Company to Ryosuke Sato, our wonderful vice president for a few weeks,” Yamiyo gestured over to Ryosuke who gave a smile as he thanked the small Omega. “But, with a warm heart, Hisa and I are proud to announce, we’re expecting our first child and heir to the company!” The crowd burst with gasps and congratulations to the male. Yamiyo thanked the crowd and asked them to quiet down as he passed the mic to the tall male, presumably Hisa, the CEO.  
“Thank you, and as always, I’m happy to have a wonderful staff I consider family. Please enjoy your night tonight and make sure to congratulate Ryosuke for his temporary hold over the business,” He glanced over at the Alpha. “As your boss, and long time friend, I have faith you can hold everything in place for me.” Hisa put the mic down and sat in his seat, Yamiyo no longer at his side. Akito looked at Ryosuke, fear filling his eyes.  
“You didn’t tell me your BOSS is my brothers HUSBAND,” He rushed.  
“I didn’t know. Is that another problem we have to face tonight?” Ryosuke spoke to Akito in a low voice. But before Akito could rebuttal, two thin hands placed themselves on his shoulders and the smell of lavender filled his nose.  
“Well what a pleasant surprise, I didn’t imagine my cute little brother would be here,” Yamiyo looked at Ryosuke. “And with our Vice president at that!” He chuckled and came around to stand next to Akito, who was stiff with his hands by his side and his eyes glued to the floor. Yamiyo held out his hand to Ryosuke, who took it with a firm grip. “So, how’d you find my dear little Aki?” He asked. The Alpha took a second to respond but his voice was strong and without a stutter, he spoke.  
“We met at a bar four months ago.” His smile as he spoke never broke, and his voice was respectful. Akito took note of that, but it seemed as if he was walking on eggshells. His answer was rather vague, it wasn’t a lie but he wasn’t telling the whole truth. The blonde Omega smiled at the thought of Ryosuke being thoughtful, at how the Alpha didn’t know that Yamiyo already knew what he does for a living and that his answer would only hinder the situation and put it right where the other Omega would want it. Before Yamiyo could press him with more questions, Ryosuke continued. “I fell in love with him the second I saw him. He’s precious to me.” Akito knew exactly what the Alpha was doing now. He was killing his brother with kindness. It made a laugh escape Akito’s throat. Both men looked at him, a smile plastered on his face as he looked up at them.  
“That’s right, Ryosuke and I have been living together for a month now.” The blonde looked at his brother. “Love does wonders, right brother? True honest love can change people.” Yamiyo scowled at him, but quickly forced out a smile.  
“Of course, it’s a magical thing, but,” his attention was back on Ryosuke. The smell of lavender was beginning to grow stronger. “Why haven't you two mated yet? I see Akito is still wearing that god awful collar.” He smirked. Ryosuke took a moment to think to himself, seemingly in deep thought. Yamiyo was right, and that made Akito worry. If the two were together really, the logical thing would be to mate, he would have a mark on the nape of his neck.  
“Simple,” Ryosuke started, he stole a glance at Akito. “We’re taking it slow, we both agreed not to be too hasty.” The opposing Omega didn’t like this answer but left it at that. He huffed and took a look at Akito, placing a firm hand onto his shoulder once more and looked him in the eye.  
“I hope that it goes well,” he whispered into his ear, sending shivers down Akito’s spine. “And that he doesn’t do the same to you as he did with the girl.” With one last smile he bowed and left the couple by themselves. Akito stood still as he watched his brother leave from his sight into the crowd. What did he mean by that? Was he just trying to put false information into his mind? Given the two did have much to talk about later when they got home, but he didn’t think Ryosuke would have any intentions of hurting him, or anyone else for that matter. On the other hand, how was Akito sure of that? He still doesn’t know much about the Alpha despite their 4 months together. There was a possibility that some truth was in his older brother's statement. As he looked over at Ryosuke who was now chatting with someone, he decided he would figure out the authenticity of Yamiyo’s words later. For now, he would be by the Alpha’s side and try not to stir anymore trouble for the night.

That’s what he wanted, until he stood outside to smoke a cigarette in the crisp fall air. Just as he took his first pull, a young woman walked up to him. She was dressed in an elegant dress, her hair up in a bun. She stopped in front of Akito and met his eyes. “You must be Akito yes?” He nodded, weary of the girl. “My name’s Camilla. I saw you in yesterday's tabloid with Ryosuke! I was shocked to see he moved on from me so fast.” She laughed softly and took Akito’s hand. “Since you’re his lover now can you pass along a message for me?” Akito looked at her, he was confused. A message? Who was this woman and why was she talking to him so casually

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you're enjoying this so far. Feel free to follow my social media's or my discord for updates on the story or QnA's!  
> Instagram- softieslittleshopoffanfic  
> Discord tag- softboi#1719 (dm for the server:) )


End file.
